Portals
Portals are special level components in Geometry Dash, Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown, Geometry Dash World and Geometry Dash SubZero. They modify the way the player interacts with the level and can also change the icon into different forms. Types of portals Manipulation portals Form portals Footnotes Trivia *Passing above the 80 unit grid due to the effects of antigravity or a moving object will result in a crash. *Prior to its formal introduction, the deactivation gravity portal is encountered in Back On Track and Polargeist as part of collecting secret coins. *Using a mirror portal will slightly decrease the level's marked completion percentage and progress bar, with no lasting effect. *While under the effects of the dual portal, a crash with either icon will terminate the other, although they cannot collide with each other. *While under the effects of the dual portal, the grid is locked to 9 vertical units, unless at least one of the forms is a ship, a UFO, or a wave, where the grid is then locked to 10 vertical units. *Using teleportation portals that exit outside of the grid will result in the icon being returned beside the nearest boundary with no realignment of the grid. This does not occur for the cube or robot which are not limited by a ceiling. *If entering a form portal corresponding to the icon's current form and the portal is of a higher or lower position to the previous portal, the grid will vertically shift to realign with the new portal, with the exception of the cube and robot portals which do not lock the grid. This is demonstrated only once in a main level, Stereo Madness, with the alternate route for the third secret coin. *Years, Space Pirates and Embers are the only levels that do not start with the cube form. *Until Update 1.4, the ship only used the selected primary colour with slight shading. This can still be observed from the images in the How to play section of the Settings menu. *Fingerdash is the only main level of the main game to omit the use of a previously released form, being the ball. *The ship and UFO each carry a slightly smaller version of the selected cube design. *Under the effects of the size portal, icon designs are compressed into smaller sizes. Prior to Update 2.1 the cube and ball each acquired unique mini designs which were not found in the Icon Kit. While the ship and UFO were under the effects of the size portal, they also displayed the cube’s mini design. This can be enabled from the Options section of the Settings menu. *Mathematically, the wave’s movement can be mapped as: **Regular: slope = ±1 / ±45° **Mini: slope = ±2 / ~±63.435° *Due to naturally unchanging momentum, the wave does not respond to jump pads or rings, while gravity pads and rings flip gravity on contact without further effect on momentum. *Entering manipulation portals provides additional visual cues with colours matching the active portal: **The gravity portal triggers brief coloured lines moving in the direction of the gravity. **The mirror portal triggers every object to move towards the opposite side of the screen. **The size portal triggers a bolt of coloured lightning striking the icon along with the screen flashing twice. **The speed portal triggers coloured particles moving against the direction of the icon for a short time. **The teleportation portal triggers a bolt of lightning between the two portals along with the screen flashing briefly. *The activation gravity portal is the only manipulation portal that does not share its colour with a form portal. *The size portal is the only manipulation portal that neither its activation nor deactivation variant uses the colour blue. *The colours of the teleportation portals are a reference to the game Portal, with blue being the entry portal colour and orange being the exit portal colour. *The robot and spider portals are the only form portals which do not share their colours with a manipulation portal. Category:Level elements